


Endless remorse

by hoshino9697



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino9697/pseuds/hoshino9697
Summary: 如果阿兔去火球星跟Fighter告白，她們就會在一起嗎？





	Endless remorse

「別吵我哪……」

「說什麼傻話，阿兔，日上三竿了！」黑貓氣勢兇兇地拉扯被子。

「今天是星期天……」不甘美夢破滅，阿兔蒙頭繼續好眠。

「阿麗跟我說，小兔在今天回來了！」露娜放開爪子，本想阿兔聽到後會立即起床，回應牠卻是一片寂靜。

「阿兔？」不聞回應，露娜慌了，忙問：「再次跟阿衛吵架了麼？」

「……沒什麼大不了的事。」

「放心吧，大夥兒還沒有告訴阿衛。」這是小兔的要求。那小妮子才長高了些，心眼兒比她娘更奇怪。

～＊～＊～＊～

麻布十番的一之橋公園裡，正午的陽光太亮，噴水池水花反光太刺目，使得阿兔辨不出坐在一旁的少女面容。依稀是熟悉的髮色、輪廓，卻沒有遺下絲毫自以為是的驕縱。阿兔眨眼定睛一看，眼前約莫十五歲的少女只有小兔的軀殼，眉宇間的悒鬱不屬於那年紀，令她唇邊的「小兔！」仍停留不動。

少女緩緩開口，嗓子沙啞得嚇人：「露娜，我想單獨跟她說話，可以麼？」

黑貓不說話，惻然地凝視少女垂下尾巴，不吭聲轉身離去。

「露娜？」阿兔也想尾隨貓兒逃離，面對這少女連多番拯救地球的Sailor Moon也膽怯了。

「阿兔。」

被淡漠洗滌的稚氣未脫噪音透出蒼老的味兒，阿兔聽不清楚，或者是她自以為沒聽清楚。

少女把耳機放入裙兜，站起來，三兩步就走到阿兔跟前，迅雷不及掩耳的抬手，似要扇阿兔耳光。

阿兔來不及反應，閉目以待，也來不及去想怎麼會被打。

噴水池繼續傳出濺出水花的聲音，阿兔辨出有另一人在急速吸氣，臉頰沒有料想般迎來熱辣辣的刺痛。碧藍雙眸睜開，先是起伏不定的胸脯映入眼內，再抬頭往上瞧，赤紅瞳仁閃爍明滅不定的霧氣，尖削灰白的雙頰沒帶半點活人的氣息，阿兔幾乎認不出她來。

「……小兔？」不敢肯定，卻不得不問。

「阿兔……你，跟阿衛分開吧。」

「你在胡說什麼？」櫻紅色的嘴角褪色，扭出笑靨。「還以為你想說什麼要緊的事，我知道你喜歡阿衛，不過你始終是他的女兒，你們……」

「我是喜歡他，女兒喜歡爸爸的喜歡。」不同於自以為是的耍任性，不容置喙的執拗令阿兔說不出話來。小兔咬唇再問：「現在就分開，好麼？」

「別開玩笑了，你有艾里奧斯……」

「可是你是像你媽媽喜歡你爸爸一樣喜歡阿衛？」小兔擅長技，咄咄逼人。

「當然！我最喜歡的當然是阿衛！」阿兔不假思索地回道，一派的理所當然。

「哇哈哈哈……」小兔突然捧腹仰天大笑，就像聽到了宇宙間最誇張最滑稽的笑話。「對啊，我忘了，你喜歡阿衛……」

阿兔不曉得小兔笑什麼，牽起了嘴角也笑不到，只得發窘急道：「有什麼好笑？」

剎那間笑意盡退，小兔的臉色賽過玄冰，冷峻地說：「你愛的不是他，還以為自己最喜歡他，豈不是笑死人？」

「小兔，他是你的父親，你們不可能……」

「不是因為我愛阿衛所以分開你們，問題在你身上！」小兔朝天翻了個白眼。「怎麼有人連自己愛的人到底是誰也不知道？傻瓜兔果然是傻瓜兔！」

「夠了！開玩笑也有限度！」阿兔臉色鐵青，有意無意地迴避小兔的目光。「我愛的不是阿衛，是誰？」

小兔右手探入裙兜，定定地盯著阿兔沒作聲。阿兔正待開口再問，耳畔卻傳來再熟悉不過的男低音，聲音伴奏的音樂漸次增大，唱出天籟也為之失色的歌曲：

想幫助妳　想拯救妳　要是我做得到的話  
連性命也可付上　只要是為了妳  
不安之時　痛苦之時　我都會在旁  
一直讓我看見吧　妳的笑容  
作為星野的我……

那一把阿兔每天醒來就警惕自己要徹底忘掉的聲音。

「小兔……你這是幹嘛？」語音微顫，阿兔突然好想笑。

「去追他啊！」

「我不明白你在說什麼。」

小兔瞪著她，洶洶的氣勢教人無法拒絕。「裝傻給我沒用的，他在上天下地的任何犄角旮旯也要給我去追他！」

「……」

「你看！」小兔一把拽住了阿兔，拉她到噴水池前。「看自己的臉變成了怎麼的模樣。」

水池中浮映出的臉在笑，卻比撕心裂肺的痛哭更難看，說是世上最悲慘的笑容也不為過。

「我不跟阿衛在一起，你會消失啊！未來已經注定了，我再強求還有什麼用？」豆大的淚水紛紛揚揚落下，阿兔的臉仍然在笑著。「大家一定不會體諒我，阿遙他們會阻止我，我自己也不會原諒自己……」

「所以你不去嘗試，把不快樂的未來留給我，自己心安理得就行。」小兔尖聲打斷，充血的眼眶盡是激動的淚水。「是不是生下我就可以毀了我？你自私！」

新后倩尼迪與夫婿安迪美奧親王，在世人面前仿若模範夫婦的楷模。作為他們唯一的女兒，小兔只可緊掩嘴巴，免得自己吐出來，或是吐出童話夫婦的真面目的字句。小小的女孩心目中父親是完美無瑕的，年輕母親的傻乎乎的確令她稍微失望，卻沒能解釋到父母的貌合神離，竟然除公務外一天也說不上一句說話。

隨著年齡漸長，對父母親間的冷淡和漠然愈加了解，小兔的憂鬱愁苦加倍遞增，愈加懷疑自己的存在意義，還得在世人不分日夜的注視下不露半點破綻，掛上如畫般幸福家庭的笑容。可能所有夫妻都會有爭執呢？日子久了她連自己也說服不了，到底父母怎麼回事？

自己就是絆住父母腳步，多餘的一個，消失了對誰也好。小兔在崩潰之前求個明白，原來事情超乎她所想像。

英俊儒雅、幹練成熟、溫柔體貼……小兔挑不出父親有絲毫缺點，廣受女性歡迎也在情理之列，可能母后吃醋不過？天真的勸說猶如滴水入大海，小兔正要絕望，卻從四守護神處探聽得知，不是父親有外遇，卻是母親心裡的並非父親。

「隨便你怎麼說。」阿兔別過臉低下頭。

這就是面對任何敵人也無懼向前的無敵戰士Sailor Moon？為什麼她面對自己真正的感情會膽怯至此？這就是她自小尊敬憧憬的母親的真面目？一下子小兔洩氣了，雙腳不聽使喚的蹲下去。「那麼就算是我求你，別讓我出生去面對這一個世界，別讓我面對你。」

與其是互相折磨，小兔寧願自己從來不存在。

「小兔……」

～＊～＊～＊～

泛紫的萬里長空下綠葉成蔭，粉橙色的花朵聚攏成群點綴其中，仿如人間仙境一樣的世外桃源，這就是與地球最為相似的金木墀。

皇家花園更是美不勝收，各式奇花異草大肆盛放，卻非爭妍鬥麗的庸俗，互相映襯下更是交相輝映，實仍地球難得一見的美景。只見四人徐徐走近，最前方的少女叫得四周景致也為之失色，隨風飄起的衣裙掩飾不到她的姣好身段，略施脂粉下更是錦上添花。如同樹上盛開的桂花，嫻靜地站著，用不著誇張的花瓣奪人眼眸，卻教人無法忽略，不得不為之驚艷。

可是阿兔通通看不見，她的眼光緊盯在那一人的身上。

輪廓不及印象中分明有致，喜悅之情溢於言表，一雙深邃而靈動的藍眸盈滿笑意，沒有大明星星野的飛揚神采，卻多了些女性獨有的綽約風姿，那是Sailor Star Fighter。

「金木墀的丹桂王國第一公主火球，參見銀色美莉亞姆下屆女王新后倩尼迪。」當先的女生盈盈下拜，隨後的三名女生也隨之跪下。

「免禮。」Sailor Moon上前扶起火球。一剎那間她補足到Fighter的目光，在視線交纏前愴惶避過。

自那天起，Moon以探視為由，在金木墀住了十來天。首次置身地球以外的星體，她沒有表現出年齡相符的好奇，大抵也在皇家花園閒逛為多。她不方便干涉他國政務，留在皇宮也不敢四處溜達。

作為皇家戰士，Sailor Star Lights縱使不用半步不離守在她們公主的身邊，也不該私自遠去。火球仍舊專注於重建工作，Fighter在每天只有不出一小時的閒暇，也被遠來的Moon佔據了。

「Fighter～」沒「星野」叫的順口，不過Moon也認了。她親暱地勾住Fighter的胳臂：「現在我們去哪兒？」

「你又來了，幹嘛黏得死死的，熱斃了。」Fighter挑眉說，這時候最像星野了。

「哪～人家喜歡跟Fighter在一起吶，Fighter也想見到我的吧？」Moon笑容可掬。

「麵包頭……」反握勾著自己胳臂的手，Fighter正色道：「你來了快一個月，卻什麼也不說，在地球發生了什麼事情？」

Moon楞了楞，瞬即瞇眼微笑：「嗯，什麼事也沒有。」她掙脫Fighter的緊攥，背著Fighter向前跑。

「吶，上次你還沒有說完，金木墀三個月亮的故事。」回眸一笑百媚生。

「可不是月亮，我說過罷。」心跳猛地止住了一下，Fighter吸氣，認真地糾正。「大概算是……像是地球的衛星。」

「讓我猜猜看。」Moon合起雙手垂背後，抬頭望向在東京絕難看到的漫天星光，其中三顆光芒尤其閃亮。「就是Fighter、Healer和Maker，就是你們三人對不對？」

「有的時候，麵包頭也不是那麼笨哪。」帶有惡質的戲謔，與她獨處時Fighter不自覺會用上了星野的口吻，Fighter低低地嘆息。

「我才不笨！」Moon氣哼哼地噘起紅唇，嘟嚷著：「其實我知道Fighter不怎麼想見到我。」

「怎、怎麼可能！」不想見到你，我還可以見誰？Fighter怯於正視Moon一無畏懼，沈吟著別過臉。

「一定是的！你現在連看著我也不敢！」Moon瞪大一雙寶石般閃耀的藍眸，不顧眼前逐漸湧上的霧氣，咬緊下唇踏前。

「喲，給你說中了～」Fighter微彎腰，傾身向前狡黠地與Moon對視。

「啊？」霎時間Moon懵了，淚水在目眶打轉。

「我不想再見到你，快快給我返回地球去！」Fighter那口吻令Moon說什麼也不相信她。Moon沒好聲氣的說：「你騙人！」

「對，我是騙你的，可你也不是沒騙我唷。」Fighter抬手按住Moon的肩膀，聲音低沈下來。「你怎麼會來金木墀？到底發生了什麼事？」

Moon抬手拭眼。「那麼，我說什麼事，你也會幫助我？」

「一定！無論發生什麼事，我一定會站在你身邊！」Fighter低頭盯著Moon的雙眼，額頭快要抵住Moon的。

難得鼓起了勇氣，Moon下決心豁出去了。到金木墀的原因她一刻也沒忘，也不敢忘。「那……跟我走，跟我回地球。」

Fighter訝異得嘴巴微張，還沒來得及說點什麼，雙唇被灼熱柔軟的東西蓋上了。脖頸被牢牢攀附著，她未能自這溫柔的愛撫中逃離，在這心醉神馳的夢幻中沈溺，所有的顧忌也被吞噬得片甲不留。

這是她遙不可及的禁區，稍微想望也自不敢，如今赤裸裸地呈現眼前，身上每一個細胞興奮得快要爆炸了。

兩人的交纏愈趨激烈，貪婪地自對方的口中吸吮維生的空氣，同時領悟到對彼此的渴求是如斯熱切，一起燃燒殆盡也沒所謂了。

直到Fighter感到脖子上的手放軟了，才慌忙鬆開了她，兩人氣喘噓噓了好一會兒。

Fighter摀住嘴咬牙，一時鬼迷心竅沒有把她推開，這下追悔莫及了，只好轉身背向Moon。

Moon喜笑顏開，從背後抱著Fighter，把羞紅的臉埋在幾近赤裸的背脊。「那麼，我們走吧，在地球上我們一塊兒……一塊兒……」

「不行！我不會跟你回去的。」她可以憑什麼隨她去？她是地球未來的女王，自己是金木墀的守護戰士，兩者相距何止百萬光年？她憑什麼身份進入宇宙間萬人景仰的新后倩尼迪的生命？

Moon猛的揚起臉：「那麼……我留下來，我不走了留在這兒……」

Fighter眼睛死死盯著她，「怎麼可以！你有你的人生，你的朋友和你的家人怎麼辦？」

「我……」Moon支吾起來，家人朋友她斷難割捨，兩全其美終究是天方夜譚？

「你有你的未來。」Fighter一頓的說，Moon的心事她哪會不知道了？

「沒有你在的未來我不要！」Moon慘白了一張臉，踏步上前攥住Fighter的上臂，尖銳地哭喊：「剛才為什麼讓我吻你？你是愛我的對不對？」

Fighter聲音裡愈發堅決，不容置喙：「即使你可以不顧你的阿衛，我卻不可以離棄我的公主。」

剎那間，四周陷入玄寒若冰的死寂，結成了不可超越的鴻溝。

Moon渾身發抖地盯著眼前人，一個她愛得穿越星系追尋，不惜為了她放棄一切的人；一個她曾經以為對方可以為了她，連性命也可付上的人……這樣的一個人，偏偏冷酷絕情地回拒她。緊繃如絃上箭一下子鬆脫，好不容易積聚的勇氣崩潰無蹤。

她臉如死灰，噙著淚跑遠。

黑髮女郎獨自僵硬地佇立於涼風中，沐浴在泛紫色夜空透出的紅光中，就像站在宇宙間的角落，遍布銀河的星宿伸手可及，無時無刻提醒她與地球的迥異之處。未幾，一束流星劃過天際，剎那間照亮了仿如雕像的臉龐上的晶瑩水珠。 

「Fighter。」 

「公主。」Fighter躬身行禮。 

「你這麼做就對了。」火球淡然的語氣總會教人心安，然而此刻卻減輕不了Fighter的顫抖。她上前握著那隻被黑皮革裏住的手。「她的未來，她知道，你也知道。」 

Fighter不作聲。 

火球的調子如春風般柔和，蘊含如同催眠的魔力：「沒有人可以挪動命運之輪半分，哪怕你碰得滿身是傷。」 

霎時間，Fighter脣乾舌燥，正因如此她更不想遵循命運。不去爭取自己所思所想，與作為一個傀儡又分別何在？

她抬手脫下被公主握住的左手手套，沙啞著嗓門喊：「我偏不服！」說罷，拔足就奔。 

火球定定地站著，把手套握在掌心，悽然歎息。 

～＊～＊～＊～ 

三個月亮明滅不一，卻同時照耀被夜色薰染的天穹。與地球不同，毋須額外人工照明也視野無阻。Fighter氣喘吁吁，瞎子摸魚的東找西尋，整個皇家花園也給找遍了。她把心一橫，首次穿越聽說可以出宮的叢林。 

從隱藏住的出口鑽出來後，Fighter才發現原來別有洞天，景色之美不由得令見識匪淺的她屏住呼吸。只見山谷間瀑布流瀉而下，泛著銀光的湖面一碧萬頃，卻坐著一位披上白紗裙的少女，雪白的赤足泡在水裡，格外孤清。 

Fighter放緩腳步，悄然走到她身後。 

「我想，阿衛一直很心急在等我回去了。」梳上雙髻的少女沒回頭，低低地呢喃。 

戛然止步，Fighter滿腔的話也流淌在心裡，伸手上前從後把倩尼迪摟在懷裡，輕撫冰冷的臉頰上悄然滑下的清淚。 

她又怎可以再因為一時衝動，就放棄一直以來的堅持，痴心妄想改寫命運的藍圖？倩尼迪肩上何止一個地球？銀色美莉亞姆承繼人受到全銀河系的注目，與地球王子結成萬人憧憬的婚姻，容不得絲毫的陰霾。

「星野，我愛……」 

「噓，別說。」微顫的手指沿著臉上曲線下移，掩住正待說下去的嘴唇。「咒語唸出來就會有魔力，藏在心底對誰也是好的。」

倩尼迪垂下頭捂住臉，哽咽著的哭喊從指腹間流瀉：「為什麼要給我知道？為什麼我不能選擇？」

飄渺不定的聲音如在夢中，輕盈而恍惚：「你知道的，不久你就要登基，你的朋友也會輔助你，之後幸福地走入教堂……我見過你的女兒，很可愛很讓人疼的女孩兒。你生孩子後，記得告訴我，我一定會去恭賀……」

Fighter緊緊地摟著放聲大哭的人兒，默然地把臉埋在雙髻之間。

～＊～＊～＊～

阿兔的腳步才剛踏在地上，即被一道冷冽的目光狠狠地盯著，打了一個寒噤。

小兔極盡鄙夷的丟下一句：「你怯懦！你自私！」

連後悔也太奢侈了，阿兔用力闔上雙目。用不著去看也知曉路是怎樣走，是白天是黑夜還有什麼分別？


End file.
